


The Drool Finally Stops

by Little_Paws



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Kakashi throws his dogs' trash in kamui, Kamui - Freeform, Kamui dimension, Obito loses patience to the point of revealing that he is still alive, That's it, and there are some bad words, he hates drool, he hates drool a lot, i'm so bad at this omg, if i forgot any tags let me know, in his defense, it's my first fanfic here, it's simply ewww, let's pray everything's right!, several times, that's the fic, this fic is in portuguese btw
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 21:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Paws/pseuds/Little_Paws
Summary: Em que o lixo de Kakashi estragou todos os planos friamente calculados de Obito. Em sua defesa, valeu totalmente a pena revelar que ainda estava vivo em troca de não ter tanta poluição no Kamui. Malditos sejam aqueles brinquedos babados de cachorro.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Drool Finally Stops

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [down the mountain runs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552051) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



> Eu li "down the mountain runs" tantas vezes que eu tive que escrever uma fanfic própria, e a parte do Obito catando o lixo de Kakashi no Kamui e depois teleportando para o quarto dele me inspirou o suficiente para isso ser criado. Então, hm, aqui estamos? Não está nem perto de tão boa quanto a original e ficou meio curto e apressado, mas espero que gostem.

"Isso não é um _lixão_ , maldito Bakashi, jogue essas merdas em outro lugar!" Obito reclama, olhando furiosamente para a pilha de lixo que ele tinha caído assim que entrou no Kamui. Pela terceira vez na semana. 

Havia ossos roídos e brinquedos estraçalhados juntos em uma pilha absolutamente nojenta com baba de cachorro e restos de ração. Obito costumava até gostar desses animais, os achava toleráveis, mas ele acha que acabaria matando o próximo que aparecesse em sua frente. 

Mesmo que Kakashi não soubesse que ele estava vivo, o _mínimo_ que ele podia fazer era respeitar sua memória e _não usar sua dimensão como a porra de uma lixeira_. O sharingan já tinha dado mil jutsus e uma fama estupenda para o idiota, por que ele sentia uma necessidade de continuar poluindo o Kamui? Já era difícil manter uma dimensão inteira organizada, ele não precisava de mais entulhos lá. Principalmente aqueles que não eram seus.

Pelo menos dessa vez eram coisas grandes o suficiente para que ele conseguisse facilmente jogar fora em outro lugar (mesmo que ele se recuse a encostar nessa pilha sem luvas. Havia _baba_ ali). Teve a vez que Kakashi decidiu usar seu olho como um _aspirador de pó_ para tornar o apartamento dele habitável novamente. Obito passou _semanas_ tentando lidar com toda poeira espalhada que resultou.

Com um grunhido, Obito pegou uma luva de um dos pilares menores e se agachou em frente à pilha de lixo. Fazendo uma careta de nojo, ele começou a separar os itens - que estavam todos babados, _eca_ \- em pilhas menores para que ele pudesse lidar com eles melhor. Ele teria que arranjar algum lugar para depositar tudo isso. Talvez em alguma floresta aleatória? Qualquer lugar era melhor do que ali.

O barulho típico de algo sendo aberto no Kamui o faz parar. Antes que ele pudesse se levantar para investigar, algo cai no topo de sua cabeça com um _plop_ e depois escorre por suas costas até cair no chão, deixando uma trilha molhada em seu rastro. 

Ah, _não_. Não, não, não.

Kakashi era a única outra pessoa que tinha acesso ali, mas ele certamente não teria jogado mais brinquedos de cachorro (cheios de saliva canina, sua mente fornece) ali, certo? Ele já tinha colocado uma pilha, e aquilo era suficiente por um dia, _certo_?

Obito lentamente, bem lentamente se vira, para confirmar o que tinha sido. Assim que ele viu a coisa, ele gritou e recuou, sacudindo a cabeça como se pudesse apagar a imagem. 

Era um osso de borracha quase irreconhecível de tão mordido. E estava absolutamente _encharcado de baba_. Baba que tinha caído em seu cabelo e em suas roupas.

Uma lista furiosa de palavrões sai da boca de Obito, sua língua formando como palavras sem ele nem pensar direito. Claro, não há muito público no Kamui para ouvir sua indignação totalmente justificada, mas isso não o impede de jeito nenhum. Ele precisa colocar toda a raiva que ele esteve acumulando por meses para fora.

"Eu vou _matar_ você, Bakashi!" Obito sibila para o silêncio, andando de um lado para o outro para aliviar a energia furiosa que corre em suas veias. "Eu vou fazer picadinho de você e depois dar para os seus malditos cachorros comerem, porra!"

Mas são só ameaças, Obito sabe, porque-

Na verdade, por que? Aquele bastardo merece uma boa bronca para aprender a cuidar bem do seu lixo. Além disso, um bom susto vai fazer algo de bom na presunção do idiota. Claro, seus planos iriam para o brejo... Mas ele estava sem paciência, não aguentava mais tropeçar em sua própria dimensão por coisas que Kakashi deixava espalhadas e pior de tudo, ele tinha _baba_ nele.

Sem se permitir pensar duas vezes, o ar se contorce de acordo com sua vontade e a pilha de lixo é sugada para dentro de um portal e ejetada direta no quarto de Kakashi. Com uma careta de nojo, Obito segura o osso que caiu em cima dele entre o polegar e o indicador, tentando ter o menor contato possível.

Ele hesita pela primeira vez, logo antes de abrir o portal. Claro, a esse ponto ele já praticamente revelou que ainda estava vivo para o Bakashi, mas ainda havia chance de cumprir o plano de Madara. Seu mundo perfeito ainda poderia existir. Talvez ele devesse recuar e fingir que isso nunca aconteceu.

Mas assim que ele olha para a coisa babada e demoníaca em mãos, toda a dúvida some. Ele faria Kakashi _pagar_. Ele sabe, mesmo sem ter como olhar o próprio rosto, que o sorriso que está puxando seus lábios é absolutamente assassino.

Assim que o ar para se distorcer e Obito se encontra no quarto de Kakashi, ele tem que conter um bufo de riso. O ridículo livro pornô que ele lê está caído em seu peito, e seu rosto está contorcido em uma careta incrédula. Isso, junto com a pilha de brinquedos destruídos de cachorro empilhadas em cima dele, formam uma imagem hilária.

O grande Kakashi do Sharingan, derrotado por sua própria pilha de lixo. _Ha_. 

Sem ligar para o olho arregalado fixado em si, Obito arremessa o osso de borracha em mãos direto na testa do outro, que apenas fica ali parado enquanto é acertado. O osso bate com um baque e escorre em Kakashi até parar com os outros empilhados nele. Internamente, Obito está se contorcendo com todo a baba de cachorro ali. Externamente, porém, ele só cruza os braços.

"Você deveria estar feliz por eu ser misericordioso, Bakashi!" Obito reclama, sem ligar para o olho arregalado corrigido em si. "Você sabe quantas merdas suas eu limpei desde que eu te dei o meu olho? O Kamui não é um lixão, sabe? Seja grato por eu ter te dado uma dimensão inteira e _pare de poluí-la_!"

"Obito?" Kakashi sussurra, parecendo estar em choque e ignorando totalmente o sermão. "É realmente você?"

Obito suspira. Essa vai ser uma longa conversa. Pelo menos ele não vai ter que lidar mais com lixo no Kamui depois disso (provavelmente).


End file.
